


an endless night

by hyreath



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mentioned past breezy/dallon, mentioned sarah/brendon, single teen parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyreath/pseuds/hyreath
Summary: After Dallon has a rough night, Brendon picks up the pieces and makes him feel okay again.
Relationships: Brendon Urie & Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	an endless night

**Author's Note:**

> tw: suicide attempt. i love u all. this is so old also pls don't judge me i found it in my drafts.

Seventeen year old Dallon Weekes sat on the cold hardwood floor of his bedroom thanking God and every entity that his parents weren’t home that night and instead at some company dinner party, staying the night in a hotel downtown. If they were home, he knew for a fact that he would be getting a lecture from them right about then, because that’s just who his parents were.

Unaware of the time and pretty much everything else, Dallon sat there silently, looking up at the rope. It was shining, illuminated by the moonlight through his window, like an item in a video game. Across the room he could faintly hear an almost silent sob. A part of him knew it was his four month old daughter Amelie but the rest of him was oblivious, and it wasn’t like he had the energy to go get her anyway. He could barely stand on top of the stupid chair, and so he sat.

Dallon was uncomfortable and sweating and he really didn’t know how he felt about going through with the whole thing anymore. The only functional part of his mind was screaming at him to stand up and go hug his baby. Then a thought struck his mind. He’d miss her. Of course, he would be dead, so there’d be nobody to miss, but on the off chance there really was an afterlife and he’d been thinking wrong this whole time, he would miss her.

If I died, Amelie wouldn’t miss me. Amelie doesn’t even know me, Dallon thought tiredly. But he knew that he’d miss Amelie if he were to go and so he reached miserably up for his phone on his bed and he dialed the only number he knew by heart.

It rang once, twice, three times before Dallon’s lab partner and ex-best friend, Brendon Urie, picked up. “Dal? Dal, what’s wrong? It’s one thirty-seven in the morning.”

His voice held exhaustion but Dallon didn’t have it in him to feel any remorse for calling this late. “Y-yeah.”

“Dallon, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Brendon wasn’t very concerned at Dallon’s response, but his tone of voice was enough to make shivers run down his spine.

“I miss her, Bren.” His voice sounded dead, and it was never usually like that. Dallon, to Brendon, was known to have a cheery and airy tone in his voice almost always.

“Huh? You miss who, Dal? Breezy? Dallon, she left a long time ago. You’ve moved on, haven’t you?”

“N-no, Bren. I miss Amelie.”

“What do you mean, Dallon? Where did Amelie go? Dal, baby, talk to me.”

There was a reason that Dallon and Brendon were ex-best friends. They wouldn’t admit it to anybody else, but they had been an unofficial couple for a few months. Dallon had come out in confidence to Brendon and quiet promises were made and sealed with kisses and that was just the start of it. It was how it was. Until, of course, Sarah Orzechowski had come into the picture.

Dallon had really liked Sarah, before his secret-but-still-very-real-boyfriend had gotten with her publicly. Then, of course, Brendon and Dallon were no more a thing, publicly or secretly, and the friendship the two of them and everybody else knew had perished. Dallon had accepted this, but he knew he still would willingly go back to Brendon if the latter had asked.

Which was why when Brendon had called Dallon baby, he broke inside. “Br-Bren, you gotta c’mere, because Amelie won’t miss me when I die.”

Suddenly, Brendon Urie’s heart dropped into his ass and he was moving on autopilot. There might’ve been a world record for how fast he got out of bed and started running towards Dallon’s house, but he couldn’t think about that. He hadn’t hung up on Dallon yet, just in case, and he could hear him mumbling to the other boy but it seemed unimportant compared to what was happening now.

Brendon knew exactly how to sneak up to Dallon’s room through his window, but he figured if he woke his parents, they wouldn’t be too angry with him. So he went through the surprisingly unlocked front door. As he walked upstairs, he couldn’t help but to feel guilty. He hadn’t been in the house in two and a half months and yet he knew everything about it like he’d lived in it himself.

The first thing he heard was Amelie’s cry, which made him want to scream because obviously Dallon wasn’t trying to calm her down, but Brendon thought it was safe to assume it was out of Dallon’s control by then. He realized quickly that Dallon’s parents weren’t home, so he took matters into his own hands and got Amelie out from the bassinet himself. She didn’t stop crying of course, because it wasn’t her dad holding her, but that was okay for now.

“Hi, Dal,” Brendon started, sitting down against Dallon’s bed frame. At this, the other boy turned sharply to look at him. He didn’t look good, Brendon noticed. Well, that was a lie. Brendon thought Dallon always looked good, no matter the situation. He doesn’t look healthy, he corrected himself.

“Brendon.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dallon Weekes burst into tears and Brendon really didn’t know what to do with the poor boy next. He settled on passing the baby to him so he could go to his closet and pick out some clean clothes.

Between gasping sobs, Dallon talked to his daughter in a soft voice, because he knew what she had been through in the past hour, alone and petrified, and probably hungry. “Hi, honey. I’m so sorry, angel. Daddy’s sorry. I love you, Amelie.” If Dallon was good at anything in this world, he thought it was being a dad.

Brendon had noticed that as soon as Dallon started speaking, the tiny girl had stopped crying. Unfortunately, Dal himself had not, so Brendon took it upon himself to let him cry to the only girl he’d ever love in peace. He pulled off Dallon’s shirt in exchange for the new one he dug out of the closet and carried on with the next bit of his still-on-autopilot routine, which was to go downstairs and get Amelie a bottle. 

Dallon had noticed Brendon leave, but he didn’t say anything. If he was gone, at least he had brought Dal his baby. The only motivation his body had left in it was to calm his baby down and he couldn’t even do that. He had let her cry for a whole hour by herself, scared and alone. Perhaps he really wasn’t a good dad.

Luckily, before he could finish that thought train, Bren had returned and was now sitting next to Dallon and Amelie. He tried not to let himself think too much about the fact that this could’ve been his future, minus the obvious trauma in the room.

“So,” he tried, handing Dallon the bottle. “Want to tell me why I got a phone call at one thirty AM?”

“Not really, but I suppose you deserve to know, even though you can blatantly see the rope,” he sniffled. Brendon got up to get a washcloth from the bathroom, noticing the sweat and tears that clung to his ex-boyfriend’s body. “I gave up, Bren. I miss you and I hate you for what you did, and who am I kidding, I can’t raise Amelie by myself. My parents are practically raising her now.”

“Dallon, you’re seventeen. You can’t be expected to raise a baby at this age by yourself anyway. What matters is you love Amelie and you wouldn’t be the same without her, and I know she loves you. She’d miss you.”

Dallon looked up at Brendon and stood up for the first time in two hours. He gave Amelie to Brendon and went to his closet to change his underwear, too. He was too tired to care about Brendon in the room and he knew Brendon didn’t care anyway. After he had finished, he collapsed in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. Brendon got in after him and held him close. He figured it best after the circumstances. Amelie sprawled between the teenage boys and the three of them lay there as calmly as they could be, given the circumstances.

Dallon knew though, he knew it couldn’t be like this. Sarah might kick his ass, but he was alive and he was holding his pride and joy and he was lying next to his best friend for the first time in so long and he would be okay for now.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Brendon suddenly spoke. “You aren’t going to, you know-”

“No. Not anymore. I’m going to get help and I’m going to talk to somebody. It was really just a thought and a bad night, but it won’t happen again. I have a baby, Brendon, and I really thought I could-I could do that to her. I could never. My mind was just so foggy, you know?”

Brendon was heartbroken, to say the least, and he couldn’t help it when the looming thoughts came to him about how maybe he could’ve stopped tonight, if he weren’t such an asshole. But then something screamed at him that he was with Sarah, and this couldn’t, wouldn’t happen because this was the past. But that was really okay with him. For now, and hopefully forever, he could have his best friend back.


End file.
